Protection
by PhoenixS
Summary: Casey is distressed, will Derek be there for her?
1. The Problem

**Protection**

**Warning: this is rated Mature, because there are mature scenes. If you don't like mature situations (i.e. sex) then go to back to the previous page. Besides that, I hope you enjoy .**

Derek was sitting in his room, reading the comic book that he stole from Edwin's room. He knew that reading comic books was childish, but damn was it fun. All of a sudden he heard the bang of the front door. This was it, the time that he was waiting for… the time to annoy Casey. He leapt out of his bed, and down the stairs.

"Hey sis, why are you in a pissy mood, finally found out that you aren't perfe…" Derek stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the tears streaking down Casey's face. "What happened?" he asked with real concern in his voice. It was one thing to annoy Casey, but quite another to make her cry. He just couldn't see her cry, his heart hurt whenever he did.

"None…hiccup…of your business Derek, I don't feel like giving you pleasure from my pain today." With that Casey went up to her room.

"No way in hell are you going to run from me, something happened and you better, the hell, tell me" Derek shouted as he climbed the stairs and went to her room.

"Just leave me alone Derek, please, not today" the pleading look in her eyes, made Derek leave her room.

The next day, George came into Derek's room. "What did you do Derek?" George shouted at Derek.

"What did I do?" Derek asked in bewilderment, this being one of the few times when he actually had not done anything.

"Casey is in her room with a high fever. It seems that she spent the whole night in her room crying, and she won't tell anyone the reason why."

"What the hell" Derek said as he leapt from his bed and went towards Casey's room. Derek was mad, something had happened to Casey, and he wasn't going to sit around and watch as Casey cried.

Nora was sitting besides Casey's bed, trying to make Casey tell her what had happened. "Come on Casey, tell me what happened." Nora asked as she gently rubbed Casey's head. Casey was not answering back, she had her back to Nora, and the door (which Derek was occupying at the time).

"Nora can you excuse us for a second, I need to talk to Casey." Derek said, as he advanced towards the bed. Nora had failed in getting Casey to tell her what had happened, maybe Derek had a better shot, Nora thought. She then left the room, but not before patting Derek on the shoulder and whispering "don't upset her more Derek."

"Casey come on; tell me what is bothering you. I know me and you have never had that good of a relationship but just tell me Casey, why are you crying." Casey still didn't answer. Now Derek was getting mad, something was up and he wanted to know what it was. He took Casey's shoulders and pushed them, so then she would be lying on her back, and her face could be visible to him. "Dammit Casey, tell me what is wrong, I can't stand to see you crying." That apparently was enough of a shock to Casey for her to look at Derek.

"Whatever it's not really a big thing anyways. I guess it happens in high school all the time; maybe you have done it a couple of times too." Casey replied as she turned her body towards Derek. "Well Gerald asked me out during history class a couple of days ago. And he was very nice about it too, he told me that he had been in love with me for some time, and he finally got up the courage to ask me out. And well I had had a crush on him too for a long time. So I told him that I would go out with him. So we went out on a date, well you know that (the whole family knows that I went out with him on Wednesday). And during the date he tried to push me into having sex with him. I clearly told him no, and that I was not ready to have sex with him. He got mad then, and he ended the date early. The next day (which was yesterday) I go to school only to find that everyone kept on looking at me whenever I walked in the halls. So I asked Emily what was wrong…and you want to know what she tells me!" at this point Casey starts to cry again. "She tells me…hiccup…that Gerald has told the whole school that I slept with him, and…hiccup…and that I'm….hiccup…I'm easy! Can you believe the damn bastard? Well of course you can, you probably have spread rumors like that all the time to increase your popularity. And you want to know what the worst part is, the whole school believed the bastard, and thoughout the day I had to hear people calling me a slut." Casey again turned her back towards him, only Derek wasn't done with her yet. He yanked her again, until she was facing him.

"Listen Casey, no way in hell am I anything like that scumbag. I know I do annoying things, but I would never do anything to hurt anyone….especially you." The last part he whispered. "And no way in hell am I going to let him get away with calling you easy and a slut." With that he stormed out of the room.

"Derek! Derek what are you planning to do!" Casey yelled as she got out of her bed. But it was already too late, Derek had left for school. Casey was planning on not going to school today, or ever again. But she had to go now, if only to stop Derek and whatever he had planned.


	2. Protect the Honor

Derek had reached school and he was furious. How in hell could Gerald even think about saying such things about Casey? And how the hell could Casey even think that he would do something as despicable as what Gerald had done? These thoughts kept racing through Derek's mind as he went in search of Gerald. He finally found Gerald next to the water fountain hitting on a new girl…or should I say a new target. Gerald finally saw Derek and was about to raise his hands in a greeting, but before Gerald could even raise his hand Derek had already landed a punch on Gerald's face.

"How dare you spread these rumors about Casey!" Derek shouted at Gerald, all the while punching him. "How could you think that someone as pure and sweet as Casey would ever sleep with you! She was always too good for you; I knew it from the beginning when she told me that she was going out with you!"

Casey was shocked; she had come inside the school exactly when Derek had first punched Gerald. She was about to stop him, when she heard what he said about her. So he actually thought that she was "pure and sweet." She heart was beating rapidly; of course it was because she was scared of being in school, and not because Derek had complimented her…right? But for right now she had to stop Derek before he killed Gerald.

"Stop Derek, it's enough please stop Derek!" Casey shouted as she tried to pull Derek away from Gerald.

Derek was lost, all he could see was Gerald and think about all the things that Gerald had said about Casey. But then he heard Casey's voice, it was as if peace covered him. No longer was anger gripping him, instead it was tranquility. "Casey…" Derek said as he finally let go of Gerald's collar. "Casey shouldn't you be at home, you have a high fever." Derek said as he hugged Casey.

Yup Casey's heart was beating a mile per second, and now she couldn't say it was because she went to school; instead it was because Derek was hugging her. "Derek I'm fine." Casey said as she finally moved away from Derek's hug. She had something to do, and it was about time she did it.

She moved towards Gerald. "Gerald, you are despicable, I don't know what I ever saw in you. You are lower than any human being in the planet." She was about to turn around and walk away, when she remembered something. She then turned around and punched Gerald "this is for spreading that malicious rumor about me." that was apparently all the beating that Gerald could take for the day because after taking her punch he fainted. "Come on Derek, let's get out of here." Casey took Derek's arm and left the school.


	3. The beginning

When they reached home the first thing that Casey did was go towards her room, all the while still tugging on Derek's arm. Derek had not said anything on the walk back home, he didn't want to do anything that might make Casey let go of his arm. He didn't know what it was about Casey, but all he knew was that when she had called out his name he had felt at peace. He didn't know what he might have done to Gerald if Casey had not called out to him. What was this feeling that Derek had towards Casey? It had all started with him trying to annoy her, but he didn't know when those feelings of annoyance turned into love. All he knew was that he could not see Casey hurt or upset; something would always clutch at his heart whenever she was sad.

Casey took Derek to her room and shut the door behind them. "What were you thinking Derek, starting a fight like that; you could have been expelled. It was a good thing that no teachers were around at that time. But who knows Gerald might tell on you." Casey was walking around her room, all the while contemplating what bad things could happen to Derek. While realizing, that she didn't want any harm to come to him.

Derek was touched, no one had ever thought about him so much, especially not Casey. It made him feel happy that Casey was out to protect him. Derek went to Casey and stopped her from making a whole in her carpet, with the amount of walking she was doing. "Relax Casey; nothing is going to happen to me. Nobody is going to tell on me, just relax." He then tucked in her hair, while caressing her cheek. "You really care what happens to me, don't you?" Derek asked, looking deep in her eyes for the truth.

"O…Of course not, Derek, why would I care if anything happened to you?" Casey said, as she tried to avert her eyes away from his gaze. Her heart was doing it again; her heart was beating like crazy. What was wrong with her? Why was her heart behaving so oddly around Derek? It wasn't like…no it couldn't be… was she in love with him? As the realization dawned on Casey, she knew she was already lost.

Derek could not stop touching her, just one kiss that was all he wanted; after that he would leave her alone. Just one kiss. Derek slowly raised Casey's head, all the while looking at her lips. They were just so rosy, he thought. It was the kind of lips that were meant for kissing. Derek lowered his head until his lips were a breath away from hers. He gently made contact with her lips; giving her the sensation of a butterfly kiss.

Casey was lost; that one contact with his lips took away all thought from her head. The only thing she knew was that the sensation was bind-blowing, and she needed more of it. Derek was slowly raising his head; but Casey would have none of it. She placed her two hands on either side of Derek's face, and bought his lips in for another kiss. This one was nothing like the gentle kiss that Derek gave her; this kiss was about desperation, Casey's desperation for Derek. She needed to feel him. Derek was shocked, he was certain that Casey would have slapped him after the kiss; not kiss him. Derek was happy; it meant that Casey liked him too.

That was all the invitation that Derek needed. He quickly took over the kiss. The kiss quickly turned into a passionate kiss. Derek probed his tongue inside Casey's mouth, desperately trying to find Casey's taste. He started unbuttoning her shirt, when it was completely parted Derek took her breast in her hand. A moan escaped Casey's lips; she had never felt like this before. It felt like she was on fire, and she wanted the sensation to continue; she wanted to burn. He unclasped her bra to get better access to her nipple. When her bra fell to the floor, he left her lips to take her nipple in his mouth.

"Derek, Oh my God Derek, don't stop!" Casey half screamed half moaned out loud. She took his head in her hands, and arched her back to give him better access. Derek kept on alternating between left and right breast, all the while unclasping her jeans.

"Don't worry Casey, I'll wont stop. You are mine." At the possessive way that Derek said she was his, made Casey shudder out of passion. Who knew being lost in someone felt so good? But Casey wanted more, she wanted to touch and feel him. And right at that moment she was standing with only her underwear on, while he was still fully clothed; where was the justice? She came out of his grasp. Derek was shocked, thinking he had done something wrong.

"Derek I want to touch you. It's not fair that I'm the only one who is almost naked, while you are still fully dressed." Casey said while she started taking off his shirt. When his shirt was off she ran her hands down his chest; noting that his nipples were already hard. She wondered if he would feel the same way as she had felt if she takes his nipples in her mouth. She did just that only to have Derek moan.

"Damn it Casey I wanted to go slow, but I can't anymore. Oh Damn Casey I need you now!" Derek said as he pushed her on top of her bed. She was lying across her bed, and he was standing over her. "Damn Casey do you know how tempting you look right now. Your breasts are glistening because I licked them. And your face is red out of heat. Damn Casey, you make me wild." Derek then took off his jeans and boxers all on one tug. His self-control seemed to be on the edge.

Casey was already hot all over from his kisses and his touch, but his words made her want what he was promising. She wanted him deep inside her. "Take me Derek." Those three words seemed to break Derek's self-control all together. He ripped off her panties, and came on top of her. He kissed her hard, while delving his hands inside her hot center; continuously brushing her clit. When he thought that she was moist enough, he positioned his membrane on her entrance.

"Casey, sorry I wasn't slower, but I can't take it anymore. I need to have you now." With those words Derek pushed inside her, meeting some resistance from her virginal barrier. He felt the tension, after he broke the barrier, in Casey. She was biting her lip. Derek stopped from pushing in further. "Casey, try to relax." As Casey let her breath out and tried to relax her muscles, she felt the pain go away.

"It doesn't hurt anymore Derek, but it feels weird. There is this warm sensation forming." Casey said as she tried to push her hips towards Derek. Derek then let go, realizing that Casey was feeling pleasure. He started pumping into her all the while increasing his speed. "Oh my God Derek, more, more. Come inside me faster. Oh God Derek it feels so good!" Casey screamed as she clutched on to his back.

"Casey, Oh God you feel so good; I'm Cumming." With those words they both went over the edge. Casey screamed as the sensation washed over her. When the last of their passion was spent Derek collapsed on her; although he quickly went on his back tacking Casey with him. With her head on his chest and with the beat of his heart in her ear Casey went to sleep completely satisfied.

When she woke up she didn't know what time it was. All she felt was Derek beside her, stroking her cheek. "Hey Derek, how long have you been awake for." she said as she nuzzled his chest.

"Oh sorry did I wake you up. I didn't sleep at all; I didn't want to miss one moment of your sleeping face."

"Oh." Was all that Casey could say; she was touched by his words.

"You know Casey, I don't think I mentioned this, but I love you." Derek said, while holding his breath. Throughout while Casey was sleeping Derek wondered if she felt the same way about him. What if they had just slept together because Casey had felt indebted to him? if it were true that, that was the case then Derek would be heart broken. He really did love Casey, but if she didn't see him in that way, then he would be forced to let her go.

As if sensing his insecurity she took his face in her hands and said "I love you too. You think if I didn't I would have slept with you. I think I loved you from the moment I saw you, only my brain was too stubborn to realize It." she kissed him then trying to convey her feelings in that kiss.

"Thank you Casey, thank you for giving me this wonderful gift; your love."

**That is it, The End. Please review, and tell me what you thought about it. Thank you .**


End file.
